This invention relates to a bed roll combination with elements for carrying the combination and for providing a portable bed having a blanket and a mattress with a cover sheet.
During the past half century or more a portable bed requirement was answered, as to the need, by what is commonly known as a sleeping bag. As convenient as it was, the sleeping bag, in its usual configuration, was bulky and did not usually provide either a pillow, a sheet or a separate blanket. As to the bulkiness, the materials available today have more or less provided an opporturnity for reducing the chore of carrying and using the sleeping bag. For instance, the use of polyester or like available fills provides this reduction.
One such advancement over the sleeping bag is presented in a patent granted to Perez-Mesa in U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,188. Perez-Mesa provided a separate carrying pouch with provisions for carrying a base blanket and a cover blanket. Essentially, Perez-Mesa""s design presented a nap-sac carrying pouch in a form to be carried by the child. The presentation by Perez-Mesa in her patent provided only two blankets and a carrying pouch, and was not presented in a design convenient and comfortable for overnight sleeping for a child. For instance, in fairness, Perez-Mesa disclosed a pillow for fitting in a pouch formed on the outside of the carrying bag releasably secured to the outer carrying bag. Furthermore, Perez-Mesa envisions the option of coupling the outer carrying bag and blankets to an underlying cot, but without providing a mattress with a cover, and which requires folding in a certain manner in order to be useful. Accordingly, Perez-Mesa is essentially providing the usual sleeping bag, but with a variation from the usual configuration for such sleeping bags.
Therefore, the Perez-Mesa structure and design does not provide the satisfaction of the objects of the present invention or the structure and convenience thereof.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a bed roll, which enables convenient overnight sleeping for a child or even an adult, and which includes a mattress, a blanket, a mattress cover sheet, and an attachable strap to enable convenient carrying and storage within the blanket thereof;
A further and more particular object is to provide the above combination with a cover sheet for the mattress and a pillow, all of which is conveniently rolled within the blanket for convenient carrying;
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bed roll in a form which is convenient to use and carry, whereby very young children can use the bed roll of the invention, without being required to fold in a certain manner or to carry a heavy or bulky item; and
A final object of the present invention is to provide a bed roll combination, including a mattress which fully replaces the need for a portable crib or bed useful for overnight sleeping.
These and other objects of the present invention are provided in a bed roll which features the combination of a blanket for use in encasing and carrying the entire balance of the combination therewithin. The balance of the combination includes a mattress, with a water-resistant (optional) cover sheet, a top sheet and an attachment to the blanket for enabling connection of a carrying strap. In one alternative embodiment for the invention, a Velcro closure is provided on an outer carrying bag to enable the blanket to encase the balance of the combination within the outer carrying bag, which also includes a detachable carrying strap. In a further alternative embodiment, bumpers for placement within the blanket during carrying, and for attachment to the bottom floor mat, are provided as an additional element for the combination.